In the commercial real estate industry, potential sellers of commercial real estate often avoid publicly advertising or listing their real estate, and potential buyers are often very cautious about purchasing commercial real estate that has existing tenants. Potential sellers often fear that existing tenants of affected properties will look to lease space elsewhere, and/or that potential tenants will avoid leasing space within the affected properties. Potential buyers, on the other hand, are typically reluctant to purchase property due to the risk of default of tenants leasing space within the property.
In addition, potential sellers typically prefer to not be “shopped” by competitors, or felt out by numerous developers and/or potential buyers. Further, potential sellers typically prefer to not be limited by listing agreements or agency relationships that bind the potential sellers to a single brokerage firm or an unnecessary agency liability for a specific duration. And as a result of potential sellers avoiding public advertising or listing of their properties, in various segments of commercial real estate, the demand of available potential buyers may significantly outnumber the supply of known, publicly available properties. However, this generally does not reflect the fact that the demand of available potential buyers significantly outnumbers the supply of properties available for purchase, only that a significant number of available properties may not be publicly available, and thus known to potential buyers.